new rebupilc
by assassin911
Summary: what happens after starwars


_**Star Wars The New Republic: **_

_**Return Of The Empire**_

**Along time ago in a galaxy far far away**...

3,618 before the battle of Yavin the Old Repubilc went to war with the Sith and their army. Finally when the Sith laid siege to Coruscant, the Jedi Council made a peace treaty. Now 3,618 years later, with the recent destruction of the Empire, headed by a Sith lord Emperor Palpatine. A new era is of Jedi has been mindcontrolled by the clone of the fallen Sith Lord. Again a boy is the the only hope for the young Jedi, the son of the Jedi Starkiller and Juno Eclipse, grandson of General Kota, a decorated Jedi who served during the Clone Wars. So where we begin Cole, son of Starkiller, is hunting with two blaster pistols and a heavy assault sniper rifle when he finds a unknow wepon. He takes it and starts using that wepon to hunt with everday, practicing until its no longer a thought but an instinct. until his fake family house is blowen up with stormtooper allaround the house were yelling the jedi is dead then they saw me and fired i actvaded my lightsaber and killed 60 out of 1000000000 and then i ran thought the forset at full speed i may have killed two jet trooper and stole ther jet pack. I jumpped over 3 gorges till the stormtroops army stop fowlling me and called down ther sith droids wicth were fun to fight i killed the 2 but the finial one was harder becase he had a rocket luncher and a blaster assault rifle finilay i choped his damm head off. but as I let his body drop i saw a pice of stone with 3 names caved in it starkiller and his wife juno eclipse and ther freind ram kota. if ther son cole findes this toum porxy is inside press the on swisth up and reattach his legs to him with arms to and get him a new posser so he can help you train. with love your from mother and father. As I enter the toum I see 4 boudy not moveing at all. i hit the light swicht and i saw a diord i put the arms and legs back on made sure all the wires were attach to the other wires and start him up then we beareding my parents and left . and gess what i saw a old stardestory wich i persumed did not work unitl shocked the core. and she started like a dream . and as we flew we saw a sith dreadnought it was as big as 90000000000000 stardestory we made our way to the sith dreadnought an landed in side the hanger we were met by an old man or looked old . the man said i am darth maul and i sense you are in need of a master to teach you the way of the sith and jedi we will head to mandolr to meet up with jedi master luminara unduli who is help running the jedi temple under the north poler ice cap . and we will tain you in the way of jedi and sith.i will pay attion with all my might . MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU young you will build your own lightsaber.

_**chapter 2 **_

as the young jedi harvested his white lightsaber crystal. he as a young jedi has faced many trials to get to the midlle of the he fought darth roar keeper of the white crystal he fought and won the the crystal an ran tourght the crystal took many more trials . he finely reached the eratrranc of the cave where he left to go back to mandoler to the jedi temple where he costued a one blade lightsaber with his white crystal and his new lightsaber in his hand he reports to the new training hall to fight over 10,000000 proxy driods that were not that hard but one he could copy all my i choped his head in a super fast movement he did not know

what hit him then i left the training room. he tought he was walking to his room but he walked right into anakin skywalker an punch him in his face and saids opps thought you were master opress it is okay the name is anakin skywalker as soon as he finish he saw the girl of his dreams Padme amidala jedi diplomat same age as me and anakin. then i saw well see i've seen her in my lightsaber training class her name is Riley she is the best lightsaber traning patner i've ever had she could fight and parry she is one of the hottest girls in school acording to anakin first is Padme 2 is Riley then i tell him to shut up and go to class but then i ask where is lightsaber building class then he saids follwe him that where he is heading for the class begin Anakin and Cole sit next to Padme and Riley the class instuoer was master ahsoka tano she had all our crystal evinan mine as she gave us the parts to build our own lightsaber I built mine to resemble the jedi master oui-gon jin who porxy turns in to every once in awile. As i finsh the lightsaber the white blade alumeantas my face with a lightful glow. that i stare into for the whole class period. as we left the room i turned of my saber an left the room. Riley and Padme catched up with me and anakin. padme take anakin away from me and Riley as I asked her out on a date and she said yes. then anakin asked padme out on a date and she said yes to him the girl walked away we both told each other how awsome that we got a date to jedi dance and then anakin tells me that he asked padme out on a date to the jedi dance an she said yes.!

_**chapter 3 **_

As the jedi dance comes closer and closer me and Riley and anakin and padme stared to hang out every passing pireod and me and Riley and anakin and padme


End file.
